


The Imaginary Boyfriend

by Oliver_966



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Watson in Afghanistan, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock and John are married, humor and drama, the yard are idiots, the yard finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: John and Sherlock met after Johns first leave, and have been in a relationship for years.Sherlock hasn't ever mentioned this to anyone at the Yard, and when he does they turn it into a joke.Sherlock doesn't care though of course, because he knows his John is real.





	The Imaginary Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block for MONTHS and I've gone through every fic even remotely like this, and started like 3 fics similar to this, but finally tonight for the first time in months I sat down and wrote for hours. It's 2 in the morning and I spent way too long writing this crap, but I'm just so glad I wrote anything at all.
> 
> This fic is clearly based on the many fics similar to this. It's been done many times, but I just love it so much.   
> Does anyone have any ideas for more Sherlock fics? I'm open to starting a big project again (Awkwardly side eyes all my unfinished projects)
> 
> I really hope yall enjoy this, but it's a mess sooOO   
> But I tried and like I said I haven't written anything in months.

Sherlock met John Watson while the man was on leave after his first tour. John was waiting in a cafe where he was  supposed to meet Harry. This could also be phrased as ‘he was sitting in a cafe by himself after being stood up by his alcoholic sister’.

 

Sherlock was also in the cafe. He had just started working with Scotland Yard and was discreetly observing the sister of his main suspect in a murder(the murderer. He knew for a fact it was the murder, he just needs proof the idiots at the yard will understand, since they just won’t believe his tips!)

 

He was sat at a table behind John, and he found himself inexplicably distracted by the man.

 

Usually, he Sherlock doesn’t just start deducing people for no reason, there’s no use to that, but John had his attention captured for seemingly no reason.

 

‘Military, returned recently from a tour, waiting for someone, a girlfriend?’ he thinks to himself. He sits there and just stares at John, at some point forgetting why he was even here in the first place.

 

John, on the other hand, was getting more and more fed up with Harry, and finally stood to leave.

 

Sherlock stood clumsily behind him.

 

“Wait-” he exclaims quietly, and John turns to face the stranger. 

 

Sherlock had turned bright red ‘What am I doing?’ he had asked himself.

 

“You-You’re military right? You just finished a tour recently?”

 

John had raised a brow, “Yes? I’m an army doctor.”

 

Sherlock nodded “I could tell- because of the hair and the way you hold yourself- I’m Sherlock Holmes.”

 

John had blinked “Oh, I’m John Watson.” 

 

“You got stood up. So you don’t have plans. We could- I mean- You could sit with me, and we could drink coffee.”

 

The meeting had been thoroughly awkward, but John had been so amused he sat down at Sherlock's table and shared a coffee with him.

They clicked instantly.

 

They went on a few more outings before John returned to Afghanistan for his second tour.

While John was away they communicated with letters and the occasional skype calls.

 

Sherlock continued to gain a… reputation at the Scotland Yard.

 

John stays with Sherlock when he comes on his next leave. 

 

One night while John was on leave, the two were watching crap tv and Sherlock stated: “I am attracted to you.”

 

John had blinked.

 

“Oh?” 

 

Sherlock had nodded tensely.

 

Then John kissed Sherlock and mumbled, “I suppose I’m attracted to you as well.”

 

Sherlock had turned red and kissed John.

 

Once John had to return, Sherlock began to send care packages frequently.

 

Sherlock sent various things, ranging from case files John is fairly certain he isn’t technically supposed to be receiving to chocolates.

 

Sherlock often finds himself rereading Johns letters during his free time, and John writes to Sherlock when he can get a moment.

 

He also moves into 221B Baker Street 

 

When John next comes on leave Sherlock proposes. 

They get married on that same leave. It’s a small ordeal, only close family and friends come, and Mycroft funds it all.

 

After John leaves he finds himself standing in their apartment alone, and wants to cry.

 

He doesn’t. Instead, he messages Lestrade begging for a case.

 

_______

 

It’s a fairly normal evening. Sherlock is standing angrily in the flat and Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, and a handful of other officers are searching Sherlocks flat for a bit of evidence he had nicked from the crime scene under the pretense of a drugs bust.

 

“Honestly Lestrade it’s on the kitchen table, I was analyzing it, you know, so that I can do your job for you.”

 

Lestrade sighs, “Alright Sherlock, but you’ve gotta stop doing this. If you want to look at the evidence you’ve got to talk to me. Me letting you on crime scenes is bad enough without you running off like this.”

 

Sherlock shrugs.

 

“Hey, freak, what’s this?” Donovan calls from the other room.

 

Sherlock turns to see what she’s sifting through and growls “Don’t touch that!” he exclaims, storming over to her, and leaving Lestrade to collect whatever the hell he wants.

 

Donovan smirks “Ohhh? Have I found something you don’t want us to see?”

 

Sherlock glares.

 

Sally looks down at the open box, “Hey!” she cries “These are confidential files! You can’t ship these out to god only knows where!” she snatches a case file.

 

“Put that back. I have permission.’

 

“From who?” 

 

“The British government himself.”

 

Donovan snorts “Hey Lestrade!” she calls “The Freak is sending confidential case files to… well, I don’t know who but someone.”

 

Lestrade walks in and shrugs “He probably has permission but hand it to me, I’ll check.”

 

Sally gapes “How would he have permission to- You know what I don’t care.” Sherlock glances at her smugly.

 

She turns back to the box and raises a brow.

 

“Seriously freak, what the hell is this?”

 

She stares at the box. It’s full of random things, such as scented body wash, crisps, snack foods, and a few other items, as well as a letter.

 

“It’s for John you fool. Now haven’t you gotten what you need? Why are you still here?”

 

Lestrade nods and starts to order everyone out but then pauses “Who’s John?”

 

Sherlock blinks at him “John is my partner.”

 

Everything freezes.

 

“Are you telling jokes now?” Anderson asks from the kitchen.

 

Sherlock growls “No? I’m sure I’ve mentioned him before.”

 

Sally shakes her head “There’s no way it will last a week.”

 

Sherlock snorts, aware of the wedding ring dangling from a chain around his neck.

 

“We have been together for 4 years.”

 

Lestrade's eyes widen and Donovan laughs.

 

“There’s absolutely no way. Where has this John been then?”

 

“Afghanistan. He’s an army doctor.”

 

“Bollocks.” Anderson states “That’s way too convenient. I don’t believe it for a second.”

 

Sherlock shrugs “All right, then don’t, but please take your opinions and leave my flat.

 

Lestrade nods, giving Sherlock a skeptical look “All right, everyone, clear out. We’re done here.”

 

Sherlock glares at them as they leave, and the moment they all exit he slams the door. 

 

He considers writing about the experience to John but decides there’s no use making his husband angry.

 

____

 

Word gets around about Sherlocks “imaginary boyfriend” and every case he went to it was constant gibes. It’s childish and frustrating.

 

Even Lestrade, who doesn’t take pleasure in the idea of Sherlock being “So lonely he had to make up someone to make himself seem less pathetic.” clearly doesn’t believe that John exists.

 

Sherlock isn’t torn up over it or anything, but it is a bit hurtful, especially on top of already missing John.

 

He expects it to blow over quickly, but even two months later when he walks onto a crime scene he’s greeted by Anderson mockingly asking “How’s John?”

“How’s your marriage?” Sherlock responds. 

 

Anderson shrugs “Real.”

 

Sherlock is mostly annoyed at the idea that he could invent John. John is perfect and Sherlock could never invent someone as wonderful and complex as John.

 

“Looks like John and your marriage have one thing in common after all.” the consulting detective snaps.

 

Anderson snorts “Suuuure” he drawls.

 

Sherlock dutifully ignores him and goes back to the crime scene, fiddling with his wedding ring as he deduces the victim. 

 

Lestrade walks in and Sherlock hears Anderson quickly turn back to his actual work. The consulting detective rolls his eyes at what an idiot Anderson really is.

 

He focuses back on the victim. ‘Single mother. Widowed. 2 dogs.’ he rattles off in his head when he heard his phone going off. 

 

He glances at it and sees Mycroft's name.

 

He hangs up.

 

He turns back to the victim and his phone goes off again.

 

“Jesus.” he huffs, answering his brother.

 

“What do you-” “Sherlock.”

 

Mycroft’s voice sounds urgent.

 

“What’s happened?” Sherlock asks, suddenly anxious.

 

“He’s been shot.”

 

Sherlock feels as if the world has dropped out from under him.

He tries to ask what but he can’t form any words and it sounds like there’s water rushing through his ears.

  
  


“Sherlock! Calm down.” Mycroft exclaims from the other end of the line.

 

“Is he-” his voice breaks.

 

“He’s okay. He managed to remove the bullet from his own shoulder and is in surgery now. I’ve made sure the best surgeon in that hospital is there. He’s expected to pull through. There was also shrapnel-” “Mycroft shut up” Sherlock interrupts, not able to stomach the details yet.

 

“But brother- he will be alright, I figured you would want to be informed.”

 

Sherlock sighs in relief. “Right yes- thank you.”

 

“I will call you with any more news.” 

 

Mycroft hangs up on that note and Sherlock stares numbly at the dead body in front of him.

Worry has taken over his cold heart, the way emotions tend to when John is involved.

 

“Sherlock are you alright?” Lestrade asks quietly.

 

“Right- yes sorry. It was just my brother.”

 

He knows he is clearly shaken, but he won’t let it slip why. God knows these heathens lack the tact to not say anything. ‘They don’t even think you’re human of course they wouldn’t hesitate to be cruel’ he reminds himself.

 

Anderson snickers from across the room “Lestrade can’t you see what he’s doing here?”

 

Sherlock and Lestrade glance over at the rude man.

 

“He’s a psychopath, he’s bored. He’s trying to manipulate your emotions. He’ll probably claim it was something to do with ‘John’ getting hurt.”

 

Sherlock glares. What would the point or amusement even be in that, but to his dismay Lestrade seems to be considering it.

 

Sherlock growls, “Every one of you is an asshole” He snaps and the two other men’s eyes widen.

 

“My husband was just shot- and you all feel the need to stand around like teenage girls discussing how my relationship can’t be real to hide your insecurities.” Sherlock bites his lip in anger.

 

“I bet you’re thinking ‘If I can’t have a successful relationship but the so-called Freak can, where does that leave me?’ Well, it leaves you an asshole. No wonder your marriages all fail.” 

 

Lestrade puts his hands up in a peacemaking gesture “Sherlock, what Anderson said was uncalled for, but you have to admit it seems a bit far-fetched.”

 

Sherlock just walks out of the room “Solve this crime yourselves.”

 

He hears Anderson saying “I told you he’d say it was John.” as he leaves.

 

______

 

He is curled up on the couch, staring at his phone and waiting for news. 

He needs news. He feels sick to his stomach. He needs John. He needs John to be okay.

 

The moment Mycroft calls he has the phone pressed to his ear “How is he?”

 

Sherlock has never felt more panicked in his life.

 

“He’s good. He made it through surgery, and there don’t seem to be any permanent problems. He’ll be limping for a while but other than that he's okay.”

 

Sherlock lets out a sob “Thank god…”

 

There’s a pause and then Sherlock mumbles “When is he coming home?”

 

“As soon as he’s able to leave the hospital… He won’t be able to return. He’ll be given an honorable discharge.”   
  


Sherlock winces “He won’t like that.”

 

“Probably not, but he’ll be able to run along after you solving your silly crimes. That should cheer him up a bit once he’s healed.”

 

Sherlock smiles at the idea of John being home for good, even if it feels a little cruel since he knows John loves being in the army.

 

“That’s true.” 

 

“Well, I’ll call you when he wakes up.” 

 

“Mm,” Sherlock hums and puts his phone down.

 

John is coming home.

 

John is coming home.

 

John is coming home.

 

John is okay.

 

Sherlock drifts off on the couch, a small smile on his face.

 

______

 

The moment John had arrived in London, Sherlock started fussing over him, and he hasn’t stopped since.

 

“Sherlock I’m fine.” John grins at his husband and leans back into the couch.

 

“Your leg is hurting you- don’t deny it I can tell. You need to rest it. We also need to rewrap your shoulder.”

 

John huffs lightly “Now I know how you feel when I go on about eating to you.”

 

Sherlock smiles and kisses his cheek “Yes well, you need to get better.”

 

John nods “If only that would happen a little faster.”

 

Sherlock turns on the tv and glances over at it. “She’s cheating on the husband with his brother. Predictable and boring. Can’t they come up with anything interesting?”

 

John laughs at Sherlock's serious tone “Well it is called crap telly for a reason.”

 

Sherlock grins “Still, it’s overdone.”

 

He helps John prop his leg up, and sits next to him to tend to his bandages. 

 

“Look away, watching it will make it hurt worse.”

 

John does so with a groan.

 

“Doctors truly are the worst patients.” 

 

“I suppose you aren’t wrong.”

 

Sherlock removes the old bandages slowly, and John hisses. 

 

“It’s looking a lot better.” 

“Yeah it feels a lot better.”

“That’s good! And your hand is shaking a lot less too.”

“They said the tremor is mostly psychosomatic.”

Sherlock nods and begins rewrapping the bandages “I know, but it’s still good that it’s starting to go away.”

 

John hums thoughtfully, and they sit in silence while Sherlock tenderly wraps Johns bandages.

 

“There, done,” Sherlock says, putting the unused bandages down on the side table, and settling into the couch. 

John cuddles up against Sherlock comfortably.

They sit there, Sherlock occasionally interjecting to say something about the soap opera on the tv.

 

Then there’s knocking, or more accurately banging on their door.

 

“Ugh.” Sherlock groans loudly “I’ll be right back dear.”

John pauses the show as Sherlock gets up and walks to the door.

 

“Detective Inspector,” Sherlock states coldly to the man at the door, not acknowledging Donovan and Anderson at all.

  
“Sherlock we came to-” “You came to” Donovan interrupts “WE” Lestrade emphasizes “Came to apologize for the way we handled the whole” he gestures around and mumbles “John thing.”

 

John raises a brow and shifts on the couch, moving to get up to join the conversation that sounds to be about him.

 

Sherlock whips around “Sit back down! You’re already hurting enough without trying to come over here just to talk to a few idiots.”

 

“Who’s that?” Lestrade asks, looking into the flat.

 

“John Watson.” Sherlock bites out.

 

The three officers blink “Wait, what?”

 

“Yes, I told you he was shot didn’t I Lestrade. I figured it would be obvious that my husband would be at home.”

“Yes bu-” Anderson starts dumbly, and Sherlock hisses “Yes, but you thought I made up John in some kind of pathetic move to not look lonely.”

 

John started at that “What?”

Sherlock turns to him “Don’t bother with this John like I said these are just some idiots.” 

 

“Wait you’re John?” Donovan asks shakily.

 

“Yes, John Watson.”

 

“And you’re married to the freak?”

 

John glares “Don’t call my husband that! And yes I am.”

 

“Like really? Why?”

 

“Somehow I don’t feel that’s any of your business.”

 

“Okay but-” Sherlock interrupts, “I don’t care what case you came here to try and get me to take, I’m busy looking after my injured husband and will be for a while. I will text you when I am no longer busy.”

 

“Wait, Sherlock! I really am sorry” Lestrade winces “Yes it’s fine. I don’t care either way” and Sherlock really doesn’t. He has John and so at this moment, they don’t matter to him.

 

Sherlock does give them a smug grin though as he closes the door. He has to admit he’s been looking forward to the day when they finally met John for a while now.

 

“Hmmm, so they thought you made me up?” John asks.

 

Sherlock nods.

 

John is clearly irritated by this, so Sherlock walks back over to the couch and sits next to him.

“But you aren’t made up, so who cares?”

 

John smiles “Only you could think of it that way, but I suppose you’re right.” 

Sherlock smiles. “Of course I am, I always am.”

“Oh? Are you now?” John asks, nudging Sherlock with his good shoulder.

 

_____

 

Outside 221B Baker Street Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson stare up at the building in shock. 

 

“So he’s actually married.” Anderson states in shock.

 

“It appears so.” Lestrade nods.

 

“How did he get himself a husband?” Donovan mutters.

 

“No idea, but I bet we all looked pretty stupid to him, going on about how his husband was made up.” Lestrade states.

 

“I still can barely believe it,” Anderson admits.

 

“Well, I guess we should get used to it, seems John will be around more now.” Lestrade turns toward the road “Well, we don’t have Sherlock for this case so we need to get back to it.”

The Detective Inspector smiles a bit ‘I’m glad he has someone.’ he thinks ‘Though I really can’t believe there’s someone out there who captured Sherlock's attention enough to keep him around’

~The End~

~ish~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, where you thought I could've done better, where the dialogue felt awkward, and if you have any ideas for future Sherlock(or Merlin) fics I could write!


End file.
